umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Solaris
Solaris is a proposed city-state by QuestionTuesdayFTW. Originally claimed on June 2017, it began to gain steam after a land claim adjustment in July 2018. History QT got inspiration for Solaris, then unnamed at the time, from an Art Deco styled town he built in a survival server he enjoyed, as well as a concept childhood town in the same server. Unfortunately, after he claimed the land for the town in June 2017, he experienced a combination of builder's block and burnout, the latter from working so hard on the aforementioned Art Deco styled town. In July 2018, QT suddenly had motivation to work on the town. He attributed this with how unique of a concept Zion was, even going so far as to have a backstory for the town, something that QT did not see that much in the UMS. The whole town backstory idea was a big thing in his survival server, and so QT decided he wanted to create a town that had a unique backstory as well, especially given that he wanted to combine numerous ideas from both in game and in real life into the town. The name "Solaris" comes from a Warframe Syndicate group, which were introduced in a major Warframe expansion in November 2018. Based on the fact that QT was playing a lot of Warframe prior to this time, he thought that he could roll in some Warframe based elements into his town as well. The town was officially named Solaris in mid-July 2018. In late July 2018, and going into early August 2018, a plateau was terraformed in preparation for a large mansion that would have served as the accent point of the Government District, which would contain multiple embassies for towns, cities, and countries across the UMS. The first of these embassies was an existing desert temple, which was named as the "Temple of GAT SA ROBAT OH REBAT / Temple of NERDIE FUCKING SANDERS," and was to serve as the embassy of the country of Canabai. In mid-August 2018, at the height of the Summer 2018 Drama, QT lost all motivation for the UMS. The stress of trying to deal with arguments every day between Neo and the playerbase, as well as the stress of moving across the country for University was too much for him. Rather than leave his land claim untended to for another year or even longer, like he did before, he chose to resign as UMS OP, UMS Player, and Leader of Solaris, invalidating the land claim in the process. The "Temple of GAT SA ROBAT OH REBAT / Temple of NERDIE FUCKING SANDERS" was the only Solaris build that fell under the ownership transfer clause, as it was the only thing built in Solaris at the time. Potential resurrrection QT did have thoughts to ultimately come back to the UMS, but never expected to build a single building in Solaris, due to the complexity of the Mansion, which he so stupidly decided would be the first building in Solaris. In September 2018, however, the survival server mentioned on most QT related articles announced that they would be shutting down, and would be providing a worldsave of the current world. In the wake of this announcement, QT asked NerdieSanders if importing schematics was possible, to which Nerdie affirmed. Although QT will be taking an unknown amount of time off the UMS, it is expected that he will reinstate his land claim and begin building Solaris up with a large number of schematics and WorldEdit when and if he returns. Current Progress Due to QT's awkward situation surrounding the structure of his university program, he found himself on a work term in the Winter 2019 term (January - April 2019). In early February, bored out of his mind from the city he was in, he decided to jump onto the UMS and start placing some blocks around. With the help of AlphaSkyRaider, the Temple of GAT SA ROBAT OH REBAT / Temple of NERDIE FUCKING SANDERS was completed, but repurposed as the temporary city hall of Solaris, rather than the embassy of Canabai. QT has expressed interest in building more structures in Solaris once he gets a fix for his laptop, which runs extremely slow despite not being even a year old. Proposed Builds *Mansion *Government District **Embassies ***Solaris Embassies in other places in the UMS would have been stylized like a Warframe Relay, with a Warframe OST being played when you entered on Noteblocks. ***Republic of E Embassy, complete with an E Statue on the top *"Shitty" public transport system based off of various transport systems in Canada **A "Zoo Station" that would be useless for various hours of the day, because the zoo would be closed. **Bus routes that overlap with differing stops, branches, and termination points, making the entire thing confusing. **Regional Rail that would connect to Canabai National Railways *Airport *Outside connections to Canabai and the UMS Highway System *A final Krebs Fish and Maps Company factory, which would be the biggest one in the server, as homage to QT's first major project